A large number of sling shots have been designed for propelling a shot, stone, arrow or other projectile from a portable unit, but because of the limitation in the size and overall dimensions of the sling shot, there have been limitations on the amount of power or force that can be obtained while keeping the size of the unit within reasonable limits so that it can be conveniently carried and stored. More particularly, because the initial velocity that can be imparted to a projectile is dependent upon the kinetic energy imparted thereto and such kinetic energy in turn is dependent upon the work done, which work is determined by the amount of force supplied and the distance over which such force is applied, the noted limitations in the overall size of a portable sling shot have in turn limited the amount of propulsive force that can be obtained.